The “layer” terminology used hereinafter refers to one of the seven layers in the International Standard Organization (ISO) Open System Interconnect (OSI) communication model (often called “the seven-layer model”), according to which computerized data networks operate. According to the OSI model, the “Physical layer” is called layer-1, which is referred to as the lowest layer.
The “end-device” (or sometimes just “device”) terminology used hereinafter refers to data devices/terminals having a unique ID, which could be connected to, and identified by, a data network. Such end-devices are, for example, a server, a printer, a Facsimile machine, a personal computer, a work-station and, in general, IP-based devices (e.g. IP-based telephone).
Computer network management tools have traditionally focused on the upper layers of the OSI communication model. Current management tools, such as those based on Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), offer a solution for Internet Protocol (IP) based networks, regarding routing data within Virtual Local Area Networks (VLAN). Wide Area Network (WAN), Local Area Network (LAN) and Data-Link layer media Access protocols like Ethernet, Token-Ring and alike, are also comprehensively covered by conventional Network Management Tools. However, the physical (i.e. the first) layer management is a field that is not adequately covered; i.e., current technologies cover only partially this aspect.
In general, a network comprises physical sections that are commonly referred to as ‘static connections’. For example, a cable passing through a wall of a building is considered to be a static connection, since the cable and its two end-points are not likely to be removed, or changed, (reference numerals 3 and 15/1 to 15/n in FIG. 1). Other physical sections of the network are commonly referred to as ‘dynamic connections’. For example, a data cable having one of its end-points connected to a computer is considered to be a dynamic connection since the computer, such as reference numeral 16/1 (FIG. 1) is portable and is likely to be connected to different data outlets (15/1 to 15/n, FIG. 1) that are installed. For example, in different rooms (reference numeral 2, FIG. 1). Another example for a dynamic connection is an array of cords for interconnecting between ports of two interconnect devices (Panels), such as reference numeral 1, shown in FIG. 1.
Referring again to FIG. 1, Multi-port switch 10, Patch Panels (PP) 11 and 12 and telecommunication outlets 15 are stationary devices. The data cables in cabling sections 3 and 4 are stationary, and the data cables in cabling sections 1 and 2 are transferable (i.e., dynamic), thereby allowing flexibility when adding an end-device 16, changing the service provided to such end-device, or changing the physical location of such end-devices. In some data networks, in which only a single Patch Panel is used, Patch Panel 11 effectively, coincides with (not shown) the switch ports 10/1, and the set of connections between the switch ports 10/1 and the remaining Patch Panel 12 becomes dynamic.
A partial solution has been provided for monitoring the dynamic portion of the physical links of a data/communication network, i.e., for section 1 (FIG. 1). However, determining the End-to-End physical link, such as a physical link from port 10/1 to end-device 16/1 (FIG. 1) requires also determining the presence of an end-device, as well as its physical links to the outlet 15 (segment 2 in FIG. 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,467 discloses a way for determining the dynamic physical connections (26, FIG. 1) between contacts of a first Patch Panel (PP) like switching board (20, FIG. 1) and ports of a second PP like switching board (16, FIG. 1). However, the status of the physical connection to the workstations (24, FIG. 1), and in particular the information related to the physical location and end-to-end connectivity of an active end-device at the end of each physical connection, are left undetermined.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for automatically identifying the physical location of devices, which are connected to a network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for automatically identifying changes in the physical location of devices, which are connected to a network.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for automatically obtaining stored and/or updated data, related to the physical location of active devices, which are connected to a network.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for determining complete end-to-end physical links that are utilized as a network infrastructure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.